1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention has particular applicability to the field of portable wireless communication devices and personal notification. Examples of portable wireless communication devices (herein refer to as host device) include pagers, cellular phones, cellular smart-phones, wireless organizers, and/or wirelessly enabled notebook computers.
Personal notification refers to a means of alerting the recipient of an incoming alert consisting of any form of audio, visual or touch notification. Examples of personal notification include a phone call, voice message, email, SMS message, instant message, alarm or a calendar alert.
A wireless alerter is an electronic notification device that informs the user of incoming alerts using sensory alerts. The alerts may be visual (text, light), sound (beep or tone) or touch (vibrate). The alerter is also small and portable and can be worn or carried on the human body.
There is a need for a method to un-obtrusively alert users of incoming alerts. Under certain circumstances, users may not wish to carry their host device or be disturbed by alerts, but want to be informed of the incoming alerts. Examples of these circumstances include formal parties, important meetings, or factors of convenience and comfort for females carrying their host device in a purse or handbag.